Meant to Be
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: Austin and Ally hates each other in Elementary School.But as they get older, they attract each other. Is it true that opposites attract perfectly? Or is it just the beginning? Rating might change to T as they get older. FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE/CUTENESS! I need some SUGGESTIONS!
1. Beginning

**Hey there guys! What's up? Well, this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic. I love the show! When I first saw the commercial for it, I was like 'Wow, Austin (Ross Lynch) is so HOT!' Don't you guys agree? Well, story time!**

**In my story, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are in school together.**

* * *

><p>Ally was writing in her songbook until Dez came up to her. Ally look up.<p>

"Hey Ally, how much is for this guitar?" Dez ask holding up the red electric guitar.

"And why do you want to buy it?" She ask confuse

"Because, Austin doesn't want me to use his and I want to play."

"You know you can just go in and tell me you can use it." She says like it was obvious. Of course, he is allow to be here anytime he pleased.

"I broke the strings on his first one." He adds.

"And now you tell me. I take it back, you can't use it. Anyways, it's gonna be 35." She glace back down at her song book ignoring her annoying friend.

" Cool I-"

" $35 dollars." Ally says harshly not having eye contact with him.

Dez stare at her in shock then ask "Can I have a discount?"

"You're broke, are you?"

"Yes." Dez sighs.

"Guess who got a job as Ally's co-worker?" Dez turn around and saw Trish.

"What?" She ask shooting up, not amused at the sudden sentence her best friend just said. `

"Don't you want me to work with you all the time?"

"Uh..." Ally is now speechless. She's not expecting this. Trish has been fired from many jobs before, but this, she won't get fired. She will always be there.

"Your dad thinks you need a extra hand."

"If you work, then it will be a great help."

"Don't worry, I will." Trish smiles, come up to her best friend and hug her. " We're going to be co-workers! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah." She says awkwardly

Then Austin came out from the practice room holding up a paper of ideas he just thought of. "Hey Dez, I got a great-" he stops at the middle of the stairs as he sees what's going on. "What are you doing?"

"Buying this guitar." Dez answer.

"Riiiiiiiiight! Anyways, I just got great ideas for a new music videos."

When he got next to his best friend, he snatch the paper and read it. "Nice, what song?"

"Not a Love Song."

"Really, because I was thinking another video for 'It's Me, It's You.' Since, this is all the stuff about Ally, and you're the opposite."

"Dude, it's not really fit the music. I thought about all of that in my dream last night."

"Aw, you dreamt about me." Ally ask. "Aw. Austin, I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Later, Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish are all in the practice room, discussing Austin's idea. But things got out of hand.<p>

"See? is it perfect?" Austin ask after Ally look at the paper.

" Number 1: Ally stands in the rain alone. and Austin stand next to her later with an umbrella." Ally reads.

"Yeah, that is romantic." Trish says.

" Yeah, but look at number 2: After Austin sings 'Um, no' he disappears and I stand alone!"

"Ok, now that's cold."

"Sorry Ally." Austin says apologetically. "That's what I saw in my dream and I think it's perfect.

" Really, 'cause I see after number 2, that you enjoy a dance party and sings onstage. And I'm still in the rain!"

"Oh, I forgot to add you again did I?"

"Uh, yeah! Do you hate me?" she cries

"No! What makes you think I-"

Austin and Ally started arguing like little kids.

Trish rolls her eyes "Oh no, here we go again."

"Just like Kindergarten" Dez says

"And other grades after that." Trish adds.

**Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be in kindergarten. See ya!**


	2. Kindergarten

**_Kindergarten_**

Five year old Austin Moon was sitting on a table with his friend Dez in school, drawing.

"What are you drawing Austin?"

"What does it look like? I'm drawing me as a rock star!" Austin says. Dez lean over to see what his friend had draw. He had drawn a yellow stick figure of himself and a red guitar next to him.

"Wow! Look, I draw a robots!"

"I like it!"

Across from them, Ally and Trish were drawing as well.

"You like my flower?" Trish ask holding up the pink flower picture she drew.

"Yes."

"The flower is messed up!" Dez points to her him it looks like a lopsided flower, but to Ally, it looks perfect.

"No it's not!"

"Look, a butterfly is singing." Ally holds up her picture for them to see.

"Nice."

"Eh, too girly." Austin turn away.

"Well, duh, I am a girl!"Ally says.

"Yours is too girly too Trish."Dez says

"Well duh!"

"I'm gonna go play blocks." Ally then stand up out of her seat and went to the play area at the corner of the classroom. She got the big box of colorful blocks and pour everything out, starting building a tower.

"Hi Ally, can I play with you?" Tilly ask coming up to her.

"Sure."Ally smiles and Tilly sits down and started helping Ally with her tower.

At the table, Trish turn around to see Ally and Tilly playing together. She scoff "Hey look, Ally's playing with a whacka-doodle." To her, she's a crazy person, but to everyone else, she's normal, or at least, on rare occasions she is normal.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her." Dez sighs

"Why? What's wrong with Ally?" Trish ask, feeling offended. Ally's her best friend and one of the guy is being mean?

"Nothing, I was talking about Tilly. What's wrong with the whacka-doodle anyways? Hey, maybe there's one one home in her brain, that's why she's always crazy for people to live in there!"

"Yeah, maybe."

Dez nods and turn to the seat next to him here Austin was previously sitting, but he wasn't there. "Hey, where did Austin go?" Trish shrugs

Austin sneaks behind Tilly and tries to scare her. "BOO!" His sudden scream shocks Tilly, making her shrieks and jump out of her skin. She throw a block up in the air as she screams.

"Austin!"

"It's time for me to turn into a big bad wolf! And I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" Austin tries to blow Ally and Tilly's almost finished tower down, but failed. He try blowing harder. Still failed, then he started kicking the tower down.

"AUSTIN!"

"Hey, I wanna join!" Dez ran and join his blond friend in kicking the girls' tower.

"DEZ!"

"Ha-ha! Good job buddy!" Austin high-five his red-head best friend.

"I'm outta here." Ally roll her eyes and got away.

Later, Austin and Dez are sitting on their desk and play a , Austin's tummy growls.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh really?" Dez got his backpack and pull out a bag of s'mores.

"Oh sweet!" Austin grab one piece and eat it. Dez did too.

Ally saw them and came up, snatching the bag out of Dez' hands and snatch the snack out of Austin's. "No eating in the classroom!"And walks away.

Little did she know, Dez got another bag in his backpack. He pull it out and smirks.

"Ooh, s'mores!" Trish sneak up on them and snatch the bag out of Dez's hands, walking away ans eating it.

"HEY!" The boys scream.

Ally as about to put the bag in the trash until she stare at it."_It does look tasty_." She thought. So she just put the bag in her backpack.

Then she sit on the piano in the class and started playing. She started playing the butterfly song again.

In the hallways, Trish is doing her hall duty. Although, she got fired a while ago but she still wants to do it. But she still pays people for using the restroom got bored since she can't find anyone she can bust since everyone went to a different hallway to go to the restroom so they don't have to pay her. She got back to class and found everyone was gathered around and music is playing. She then saw Austin and Ally singing and playing together.

She turn to the corner and saw Tilly banging her head on the wall again. She came over. "What are you doing?"

"This song makes me feel sick. I hate it, I hate it. I HATE IT!"

"Okay then." Trish says awkwardly.

Austin and Ally is playing the piano together and singing the butterfly song. After they were done, the whole class erupted into applause.

"You are the best!" One boy exclaim.

"Yeah, you two should be best friends and play together!" A girl says. " As in be boyfriend and girlfriend." She seen something like that in movies.

The two look at each other in disgust. "EWW! Gross!"

Dez laughs. "Austin's my best friend, he'll never do anything with Ally!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Austin and Ally say simultaneously.

Trish cross her arms and smile. "Yeah, those two should be together.

"Again, EWW!"

But little did they know, they will get closer as their school years pass.

**Done! What do you think? Review please! Next chapter, First Grade.  
><strong>


	3. First Grade

**_First Grade_**

"Hey Dez look!" Austin got a bag of gummy bears, grab a red one and a yellow one and having them making out. "They're kissing!"

Dez laughs. "Nice, the yellow one can be you and the red will be Ally!"

Austin eye the bears, then Dez, staring back and forth. He slowly put them down. "Ew."

"Hey, since we want to be a rock star when you grow up. We need song lyrics." Dez says. "Where, I got one: Let's go and dance, but first take off your pants."

"What?"

"Don't you get it? Someday I'll give you my pants, and I'll dance."

"Uh... no."

"Oh, well, can you help me with my math worksheet?"

"Just add. What's 2+2?

"Fish!"

"No!"

"22!"

"Dez!"

"What?"

"Hey, you know what day it is today?" Trish ask after entering the classroom from being in the hallway talking to a bunch of third graders.

"What is it?" Ally ask

"It's Valentines day!"

"Oh! There's your chance Austin."Dez says

"I don't love Ally! Austin cries.

"And I don't love Austin!" Ally shouts.

'The teacher started announcing to the class. "Trish is right class, it's Valentines day, go ahead and send people your valentine cards."

The whole class started to give everyone a card. After everyine was done passing out cards, the teacher grab a bag off from under her desk.

"What's in the bag?" Austin ask

Without answering, the teacher got out a big plate of heart shape cookies.

"Cookies!" The class cheers and run to the teacher's desk and grab one and enjoy.

Then Austin snatch Ally's cookie. "Hey!"

"What? I want more." The blond smirks.

Trish roll her eyes and break her heart cookie in half and give it to her best friend, "Here Ally."

"Thank you Trish. I hate you Austin."

"Hate you too." Austin says then stick his tongue out. She did the same.

**Sorry it's short. Well, I ran out of ideas. So if you have an idea for then for the next chapter, Second Grade tell me please. Thank you. bye and review!**


	4. Second Grade

**Hi guys, this is the next chapter. My two best friends help me with this. I hope its not bad. Well, have fun reading and please review!**

_**Second Grade**_

After lunch, everybody went out to the playground for recess. Because her class behave very well, she gave everyone popsicles since it's hot and humid outside. Ally sat on the bench alone while licking a orange Popsicle happily and singing a song she made up and write it in her first song book ever. She sings the cloud song happily.

"Hi Ally!" Trish chirps "What are you singing?"

"Hi Trish. I'm just singing a song I made up."

"Oh," Trish doesn't really care. " well, so you wanna play dodge ball?"

"No, I get pelted."

"That's what you do. That's the goal. Pelt someone until they're out."She say obviously.

"No thank you."

"All well, you're loss." And she left.

At the other side of the playground, Austin and Dez were playing basketball at the court. Dez tries to get the ball away from his best friend, but failed as he jump and shoot the ball into the hoop. Dez grab the ball under the basket and dribble to his hoop but when he was shooting, Austin hit the ball and it bounce all the way to the opposite side of the playground.

"Watch out!" Dez shouts from behind. Ally glance over her shoulder to see and saw a basketball about to hit her head. Luckily, she dodge down and it rolls and stop at one of the swing set.

"Hi Ally." Austin sits next to her.

"He Austin."

"I'm hungry."

"Okay... so what-" Before she could finish, Austin steals her Popsicle from Ally's hands and lick it happily. She doesn't care much though. She was about to throw it away anyways. "You know you'll get sick by my germs, right?"

"I don't care." Was all he says until he runs away back to the basketball court while Dez retreats the ball.

"Stupid Austin." Ally mutters with annoyance on her face, crossing her arms.

A girl sits on another bench across but far from Ally at the other side of the playground, reading a book. She smile and get up, grabbing her songbook and run to the girl's side.

"Hi, I'm Ally." She introduce.

The girl looks up from her small chapter book, giving a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Anna."

Ally noticed that another class has gone out as well. She sits next to Anna.

Anna is a popular girl that everyone loves. She's sweet and a lovable person. She's also competitive when it comes to games.

The rest of the class runs up to her and say 'hi' and run to whatever they wanted to do.

"Hey Anna!" A girl come over to her "Wanna play jump rope with me?"

"Sure." She grin and turn to Ally "Ally, this is my annoying friend Abriana."

" Hi!"

Anna lean over and whisper to Ally's ear "Abriana is a fatty."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"This is weird because she eats too much but never gain weight."

"That's because I exercise!"

Abriana is also popular and attractive. Almost every boy loves her. She also loves to eat and play sports. Any sport is fine with her except for football and basketball.

They both loves to sing and dance.

"Okay, let's go play." Anna bookmarked her book and put it down and she and Ally run to the empty area of the playground. Abriana grab a long jump rope and give Ally one end and they swing it around so Anna can jump in.

After about 10 minutes of taking turns and jumping, singing and laughing when someone mess up, Austin came along.

"Hey, can I play?"

"Sure." They girls say in unison. Then Dez and Trish came and so is the other students.

After that, play on the monkey bars, the swings, the slide, and talk for a while.

"Hey Ally?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I think the kid, palying with a red head is cute." She grin. Ally try her best to mask her disgusted face. "Do you agree."

"Well, what is 'cute'? Is it cute as a kitten or cute as in love cute? Because you're cute can be a different definishen of cute and I don't know-"

"Ally!" Abriana snaps and she shuts up instantly. "You talk too much."

"No I don't."

"Okay, so do you think he's cute?"

"Austin? Nope."

" I like his name." Anna say and Abriana agrees. "Why don't you like Austin?"

"Austin and I have some... differences."She say, difficult to find the right words.

"Alright..."

Then Trish came. "Oh, I think Ally's in love with Austin!"

"Trish, no I don't!"

Dez kicks in the chat. "Oh yes you do, and I think he likes you back."

"He does?" Ally ask in shock. Then she started to have this odd feeling that she's about to disagree but then it stops and she retorts " That's gross! Austin is mean and annoying! I hate him!"

"Alright then..." Dez got a little creep out about Ally's outburst that he walk away slowly.

After about 30 minutes, recess was over and everyone got back in class. Ally say goodbye to her new friends and run back inside. After she got home, Ally write about her day in her diary, about making new friends and their little bicker about liking Austin.

'That will never happen." Ally say in her mind, laughing.

**Done, what do you think? Review please!**


	5. Third Grade

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter of 'Meant To Me'! Enjoy!**

**_Third Grade_  
><strong>

"Okay class, who can tell me what's 3x5 is?" The teach ask, pointing to the equation on the board.

Dez, who's sitting in the front of the class, raise his hand and shake it to get her attention. "Ooh! Ooh! I know, I know!" She point to him. "47!" He answer proudly.

"Not even close." She scan around the classroom. No one was raising their hands. Only stares. " How about you Trish?" She ask the girl who's sitting in the middle of the classroom.

"15?" She guess. The teacher grin. "Good job." and look at the time.

"Okay, math section is over and now let's talk about the school play we're going to be having next week."

"What about?" Austin, who's sitting next to Dez ask.

"Photosynthesis ."

"How do you do a play with that?" A boy ask.

"You'll find out." She grin. "Now, I'm going to pass around this hat..." She grab a top hat from her desk. "And you students will pick a piece of paper in this hat and that will be your role in the play."

She pass around the hat and everyone picks with their eyes close.

"I'm a flower." Ally, who's sitting next to Trish, smiles.

"Why am I the sun?" Trish ask.

"Well, I'm a cloud." Dez say

The last person to pick is Austin. He pick the last piece and unfolds it and see he has bee. He smiles.

A week of rehearsing. Everyone was ready. They were magnificent. Right now, it's the day of the show.

"Buzz! Buzz! Buzzzzzzzz!" Austin buzz around the stage. He stops as he see Trish in her sun costume.

"Does this sun makes me look fat?" She ask.

"Yes." He smirk. He saws Dez in his cloud costume. He snickers.

"Does this cloud makes me look fat?" He ask.

"Yes. And puffy!" The blond tease.

"You look like a fat yellow and black bug."

Austin stare at him that says 'Duh idiot.' "I'm a bee."

Ally got out of backstage with her flower costume smiling. "Yeah, yeah. All of you are fat, I'm a flower so I'm skinny."

Austin looks at Ally. She does look normal, except her face, surrounded my big pink petals. "With a big head." He laughs and the two join in.

"What is wrong with you, Austin?" Ally ask annoyingly

"Nothing." He smirks and buzz around again and stop as he reach Ally and turn around. He made his bee costume's stinger string her tummy repeating saying 'poke, poke, poke!" And laughing.

Ally cross her arms and roll her eyes.

Dez cracks up at the thought he just had and share with the three. "Hey, if bee's fart to their smelly gas went out their stingers?"

"Ew." Trish made a face.

"How about skunks? The smell becasue they-"

"They smell to defend themselves you idiot." Ally retort.

"Smarty pants." He stick his tongue out at her.

The other students came out with their bees, butterfly, and other plants costume on with the teacher.

"Okay students. The play is tonight, now let's get started!" All the kids gathers around in their position getting ready and rehearse this one more time before the show starts tonight.

At night, Ally poke her head out from the curtains and scan the theater. Many people had attend. She smiles nervously as she sees all of those people out there._ Too many people. Too many eyes. Staring at me. Waiting for the show to start._ She bit her lips. She has never seen this many people before. She was even more nervous knowing that she is playing a big part of it. Not much lines though, but it's something big. Can she handle her stage fright?

She poke her head back in and look at the other students chattering. She sees Trish approaching her.

"I can't do it. I can't do it Trish! Too many people out there!"

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm getting outta here."

"You can't back down now!" She told her friend.

"Oh yes I can!" She was about to run out, not knowing where though, but Trish grab her arm and pull her back.

"No you can't. You work so hard for this! You rehearse this nonstop!"

"But-but..."

She grab both her shoulder and look straight into Ally's brown eyes. "Look Ally. Just calm down. Pretend people are in their underwear." Even though that's a very old trick, it does work. At least, that's what Trish hope.

She shook her head. "I am not doing that... now HELP ME!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Two minutes until the show starts kids! Get ready." The teacher announce.

"Can you help me?"

"I wish."

"Can I run away from here?

"No."

"Can I move to another state?"

"No."

"Can you kill me?"

"No."

"Alright children. Places!" The teacher instructs and everyone rush to their position. Ally took deep breaths and stand backstage until her part at the end begins. She close her eyes and relax. A smile form on her face.

The curtain opens, revealing a full house.

The teacher is the narrator. She clear her throat and begins.

"Once there was a little pink flower. She was a happy plant. But she wasn't always like this. Before she was a flower, she was a little seed. She was very determine to grow into a flower. With the help with nature, anything's possible. This is her story." She starts.

The kid who plays the seed starts. She smiles and did her lines perfectly.

The whole play went perfectly. Dez goes behind Trish when it's his turn for the sun to get covered up and the kid who plays the rain comes out. The lights on the stage went off and the seed was replaced by a small plant and the process continues until it's almost a flower. Ally's getting more anxious as her part is getting closer. The lights shuts off again and the plant runs off and the flower slowly and timidly got on to the middle of the stage.

She exhale and relax.

She opens her eyes and her mouth open, letting out a gasp. Terror strikes inside her. And to make matters worse, a spotlights shines above her. She froze into place. No one knows what's going on, except for Austin and Trish. She would help her friend, but she thinks it will be fine. She has no idea how to help. Plus she can't get out her spot... even though she doesn't care. Austin, as a bee, approach Ally and buzz around her and while running around like a bee, he helps her. He's surprise he knows all of Ally's lines too.

"This is a flower." She gesture to Ally to the audience. "She's finally a full grown plant." He smiles and stop and lean over to her. "Don't worry Ally. Not think people are here. Think of rehearsing with the class again.

She whispers frighteningly "But what if I mess up?"

"You did your lines nonstop. I doubt you'll mess up." He smiles. She takes a deep breath and nods.

She face the crowd and start... saying her lines very timidly, even though she's trying not to. "Finally. I've been waiting forever to be a flower and now I have blossomed. Thanks to the sun." She gesture to Trish. "The Rain." She gestures to the other kids and Dez. "The butterflies." She point to the girls. "And, the bee." She smiles at Austin. She did great.

"The End!" The teacher finish and the crowd erupts into applause.

Ally now has the confidence. Even though she has a terrible case of stage fright, everything turns out great. Who knew Austin has a heart. But little did she know. Her stage fright will come back to haunt her later.

**Done? What do you think? Review!**


	6. Fourth Grade

**Hey! What's up? I'm sorry for a very long delay. I had trouble for this chapter, until yesterday! I went to my friend's bday party and it gave me this idea! Well, enjoy!_  
><em>**

**I would have put his party at his house, but I thought it would be funner in a large gym. In my story, it will work like that. :)  
><strong>

**_Fourth Grade _**

Today is Austin's 10th birthday. His parents had booked his party at the school's gym. He knew about the party and invited his whole class. The party was held tonight.

Right now, Ally and Trish stayed after school to help the teacher decorate for the party. Ally was about to go home until Trish end up dragging her to the gym to help, not having time to hear her friend protest.

Yep, she was against this for three reasons. One, she has better things to do than decorating. Two, she only goes to one party a year since she's an antisocial girl with no social life, and lastly, she loath him.

"Austin is a stupid, annoying, and obnoxious. I don't even wanna be there!" She had said when Trish try to drag her arm to the gym, away from the bus.**_  
><em>**

Right now, both girls are loading candy in the pinata of a guitar Austin had requested. Well, at least they were trying. Trish can't really stop eating the chocolates, but she eventually did stop...for a while.

"Trish, no more." Ally say. "We need to save a ton for Austin's party tonight."

"Which you are not going." Trish say skeptically. She knows that her friend is coming. And she will if Trish had to kidnap her friend to make her go.

"Yes- I mean no. I am going, except- just because you drag my butt here!" She stutter. Trish raise her brow, and smile.  
>Knowing what Ally's thinking. She thinks that she is just going because of Austin.<p>

Ally look down and toy at her dangling bracelet she mom gave her when she was young.

"You're just going because it's Austin's party and in no doubt he will be there since its his party.

"I'm not going because of Austin, in fact, I'm not going at all! Period."

"Oh you are going alright! I saw how you two look in class. You guys sit next to each other-"

"It's our assigned seats for three months." Ally interrupts

"You play with him at recess."

"I play with other people like Anna and Abriana!"

Trish scoff. "Whatever, the point is, you like Austin."

She rolls her eyes.

"Admit it Ally. Just admit that you like him and tonight you will be here, you know why? Because he invited you. You might be his special guest." She smirks and grab a small Kit-Kat bar and open the wrapper, about the eat it.

"Trish..." Ally glares.

"Sorry." She smile innocently and pop the whole bar in her mouth.

Her friend sighs. "Go help the teachers decorate while I finish up the pinata."

Trish stands up and grumble something under her breath about Ally not being a nice friend and walk away.

She roll her eyes once more and put more candy in the pinata. Little did she knew, the bracelet she was wearing end up dropping inside with the candy.

A while later, Ally had got about three big bags of candy in the pinata. She's almost done and look around the gym. Seeing everything is in place and organized for the party.

"Hey Ally," Trish calls from a table in the corner of the gym. "Do you think Austin will like the little umbrellas in the cups of drinks?"

"No." Ally say worriedly looking at the rows of cups on the table. All of them has different colored umbrella. "Take the little umbrellas out of there. You know he has a phobia of it."

"What's so scary about that?" Trish chuckle.

"You remember the field trip we went?"

"The one you didn't go? Yeah, you should have been there. Flying pants!" She laughs.

"Exactly. Austin told me what happen and ever since then, he never wanted to see or touch another umbrella."

Trish groan. Understanding what Ally wants her to do. She went to the table and got out all the umbrellas and put it as a souvenir in the goody bags instead.

After the girls and teachers are done, they look around once more and saw that everything is ready. And there is a huge space in the middle of the gym for the kids to play around.

That night at the party, everyone is here. Playing around, running, anything they pleased to do. Dez plays with basketballs with the others while Austin was walking around the gym, making sure everyone was here. Everyone is here except for Ally and Trish.

They went home to get ready for the party after they were finish with decorating and took the after school bus. The girls are ready, but Ally was taking so long to get ready because she was looking for her bracelet. She lost it! Trish told her to forget about it and go in the car so Mr. Dawson can drive them to the school for the party.

When the girls got there, Trish ran full speed to the gym to play with some friends. Ally just stop at the gym door looking around the gym looking for Anna and Abriana. Her only best friends (besides Trish) in her class.

Big, gigantic gym. Lots of space. 25 kids along with her. Two teacher and a PE teacher there chaperon for the party, yeah it will be fun.

"Hey Ally." Someone greet her from a distance. She scan the gym for the voice and that voice belongs to no other than the birthday boy. Ally smile and walk up to him.

"Hi Austin. Happy birthday."

"Yeah, got my present?"

Ally's mouth hang open. She totally forgot to bring him a present. Although, she had no idea what he likes! She close her mouth again and give him a playful glare. "Someone is greedy jerk."

Austin shrugs his shoulders. He stares at her, expecting for an anger to his question.

"I don't have it. What do you want?"

"I dunno. Whatever it is. I want it to be a surprise."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow in class for your late birthday."

"Fine." He say and run over to where Dez and his other friends are leaving Ally there standing.

"Hey Ally! Over here!" She hear another distant voice from behind her. She turn around and saw who she's been looking for. Her two best friends. She grin at them and run over to them to give them a friendship hug.

"So, how's the party so far?" She ask.

"Fun, I guess, just like free PE time." Anna smiles.

"And it's only 6:30pm." Abriana say glancing down at her watch.

"So, what did you give Austin for his present?" Ally ask the two.

" I gave him a stuff dolphin." Abriana grin.

"I got him a slap bracelet." Anna say.

"I didn't get him anything." Ally reveal and the two give her a small gasp.

"Really! I didn't even know what he likes!"

"Just because you loath him, doesn't mean you ignore him and give him nothing at all."

She groan. " I got nothing alright."

"Okay, well, let's go find something to do." Abriana say and run to the gyms storage equipment closet to find stuff inside the girls can do. She came out with three hola hoops around her.

After about an hour and a half of playing, it's time for cake. Then presents. And then, comes the pinata!

Ally stand there outside of the circle of crowded people. She frown, looking at her empty wrist all bracelet-less. Where is it? She can't lose that thing! It's the only thing she had left of her mom. She didn't pass, but since her parents got divorced, her biological mother went missing.

**(A/N: Okay, I'm just making stuff up. IDK of Ally has a mom or not and all that stuff. Okay :))**

"Hey Ally you alright?" Anna ask. "You don't wanna go and hit the pinata with a stick?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." She sighs.

"What's wrong?" She ask, her eyes shows concern.

"My bracelets gone. You know the one my mom gave me."

"Well, when's the last time you had it?"

Ally try to remember the event that happened today. Everything that happened today. Her mind is all blank for now until... she remembers. "It might be in the pinata!"

"What? How?"

" I guess it slipped in when I was putting candy inside in the afternoon today."

"Well, we gotta-"

There are cheering and shouting and laughing. The pinata has break open.

"Too late." Anna finish. "Hey! Don't leave me hanging give me some candy too!" She shouts and run in the crowd of kids.

She had collected her candy and told Abriana and Trish about her bracelet. Austin overheard and on a lookout too.

The party is almost over and no one had found it yet. Ally is stuck balled up in the corner. She lost the bracelet. It gave her memories of her mom no matter what happens.

'What if I never find it? What if the others can't find it?' She ask to herself. She was about to tear up until she hear a voice.

"Ally?" She look up and saw Abriana, Trish, and Anna crouching down next to her. They offer her some of their candy.

"Thank you girls. But I just want my bracelet." She say softly.

The girls gave her a comforting hug and divided their candy up.

On the other side with Austin and Dez, they were eating candy as well.

"This is the best 10th birthday party ever!" Austin exclaim happily.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Dez agree dumping his goody bag will of candy and toys right in front of him. Austin yelp when he saw the small umbrella Trish has put in for the guest and Dez quickly but it away. "Sorry." He say softly and check his pile. " I got a lot of candy, some toys, oh look, a bracelet." Dez smile holding it up for Austin to see. His eyes land on it and his eyes widen. He recognize it for anywhere!

"Is that..." Austin ask.

"yeah, it's cool right, but a bit girly, of course, jewelries are for girls and-"

"No! Not that! That is Ally's bracelet!"

"Oh, well, tell her thanks for giving it to me."

Austin snort and snatch it away from his friend. "She has been looking for that forever! How did it end up in your bag?"

"I don't know."

The blond groan and walk over to where Ally and her friends are. They were talking and eating their candy.

"I will never find that bracelet." Ally say depressingly

"Hi Ally." Austin greet.

She look up at him. "oh, hey Austin, nice party?"

"Yeah, anyways, I got something for you."

"You do?"

Austin nod and show her the bracelet in his hand.

Ally gasp and stand up and attack Austin in a hug. "Oh Austin! Thank you! How did you find it?"

"It was in Dez's bag."

"How did-" Abriana ask.

Trish somehow got sidetrack from her candy.

But Ally doesn't care about anything right now. She just glad she have her bracelet back. She pull away from him and he help her put the bracelet back on.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Anything for a friend." Austin smiles.

"F-fr-friends?" Ally stutter. Did Austin just calls her his friend?

"Yeah."

"See, those two do like each other!" Trish told Anna and Abriana, loud enough for the other tow can hear.

Ally turn around and give her a glare. Austin can't help but blush a little and walk away. That's when Ally blush as well, but even more for it to be noticeable.

"Trish!" Abriana yell at her.

Ally sigh and glare at Trish once more. "I hate you." She say even though she really didn't mean it.

"I love you too!" Trish laughs and grab more candy from her pile and eat it. Ally walk away from her.

The two girls glare at Trish as well.

"What? It's true. Do you think? Did you notice the blushing? Come on!"

"Yeah," Anna agree.

"They maybe do like each other." Abriana smirks.

Trish sighs. "Best party ever."

**Yep. that's it. In my friend bday party, her big sis lost her fav ring a pinata and when lots of kids were torturing the pinata, we found the ring. It was a little mystery. Well, I had fun. Well, review. If you had any ideas for the next chapter, fifth grade, then tell me. Bye!**


	7. Fifth Grade

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. But no more! Oh, at the beginning there will be a bit of arithmetic. BTW I'm horrible at it so bare with me :) Enjoy!**_**  
><strong>_

_**Fifth Grade**_

"Hey Ally," Austin calls. "Can you help me with this worksheet? I don't get it."

Ally took a look at Austin's paper. It's matching. You have to match the fraction to the correct equal fraction.

"Oh it's very easy." Ally smiles. "Just divide the numerator from the denominator."

"I still don't get it."

"Okay, let's do number... two first." She looks at his paper at all the problems and see that almost all of the problems are wrong. She ignores them and keep her eye on number two. "Okay, on the left to says 1 2/3, right?" Austin nods. "Now look to the left. Which fraction is equivalent to that?"

Austin look at the right of the paper at all the fractions. Numbers are everywhere! "I don't know."

"Okay, just... let's concentrate on the left. Just divide the numerator to the denominator and that will get the answer and do the same to the one in to right."

"Cool! Uh... which one is which?"

"Numerator at the top. Denominator at the bottom." Anna answers, sitting across from Ally.**  
><strong>

Austin stare at his paper in frustration, putting his elbows on the table and gripping his blond hair, about to pull 'em out.

Ally sighs, rolling her eyes. This was easy for her.

"I can't do it!" The blond yells then face Anna. "Anna, can I copy your paper? You're almost done! Right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not doing what you're doing. We already finish that unit two days ago."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Abriana walks by. "We switched units on the day you were absent for two or three days. Now we're doing scientific notations."

"Huh?" Austin's eyes bug out. Two days of absent and you miss that much work? He wanted to scream in horror. Dez didn't even tell him. He one went to Austin's house to play doctor while the blond was sick. Yet he was wearing a mask and gloves so he had no problems. Austin was upset. Dez didn't even tell him that they were switching to a new unit in math. He keep asking and Dez has no clue.  
>"WHAT IS THIS? ADVANCE MATH?"<p>

"Yeah, advance for you." Ally says.

Scarlett, a classmate and long-time best friend of Anna and Abriana says. "You just got burned! At least that's what my brother called it."

"Okay... hey Anna." Abriana ask. "Can you help me with number 7 on the scientific notations worksheet?"

"Do it yourself." Anna ignores and continue on her work.

"I'll help you Abriana." Ally says and stands up out of her seat and walk over to where her friend was sitting on another desk.

"But Ally." Austin calls then yells. "Wait! ALLY! HELP ME!" But Ally was gone. "I still don't get it!" The blond pout. He cross his arms over his chest and glares at his paper.

"Guess who's hosting a sleepover this weekend?" Trish ask, walking up to their table with a stack of pink envelopes in hand. "All girls invited!" She says and give Anna and Scarlett the pink envelope. Then she face Austin. "You wanna come?"

"Ew! No!" All girls? Not what Austin Moon wants. Since he's only 11, he's not into girls yet.

"But Ally will be there." She says, then say softly with an unsure face." At least, I'm pretty sure. She better be there."

Now Austin's opinion changes. Inside of him, kinda says yes. But part of him, mostly the outside says no._  
><em>

"No thanks. I'm gonna find something fun to do with Dez!" He smiles and glace over his shoulder to find his best friend sitting in the other table far behind from him. "Right Dez?"

He smiles, overhearing the conversation and says, "That's right buddy!"

"Okay." Trish shrugs and walk away to where Ally and Abriana are. "Hey my friends. You're invited to my sleepover party at my house this weekend. We'll be camping outside in the backyard."

"Okay. I'm in." Abriana says.

"We need bug repellent." Ally says as Trish hands her an invitation. She then hands an invitation to Abriana and walk away to another table to hand more to other girls.

The weekend...

"Okay, so the only people available for my sleepover party are Anna, Abriana, Scarlett, Tilly, and you." Trish says to Ally after she arrives at her house for the sleepover with her sleeping bag. "Giant tent in the back by the way." She points out the door.

_Ding-dong _

"Oh! The others are here!" Trish smiles and run to the front door. She answers the door and there are Anna and Scarlett at the door."Hey girls! Come on in!" _  
><em>She steps aside to let the two in. "Ally's in the backyard." After the two run out to the backyard to find Ally, Trish pokes her head out the front door and found Abriana and Tilly running in." Hello girls!" She smiles close the door after everyone's here. She then runs to the back and into the tent with her friends._  
><em>

Later in Austin's house...

"I'm bored!" The blond complains while slouching on the couch, flipping through the channels. There's nothing good on!"

Dez stare at the TV blankly, also slouching by his best friend. Nothing to watch. But then, his eyes light up as he saw something that interests him. "Happy Tree Friends!"

"Happy what?"

Happy Tree Friends! Its an old cartoon! Look!" Dez shows, pointing to the screen.

"This is just a little kids show! Looks stupid!" Austin argues.

"No it's not! It's cool! Even though it has animation and names for little kids, the graphic is not! I mean it has blood and death! And all that! It's like seeing stuff animals being killed!" He grins. "Just watch!"

Yet, the boys doesn't even know that the cute cartoon animal show is PG13.

After about an hour of watching the short series show, watching cartoon animals being killed and shows lots of blood, the show was over.

Austin stare at the screen, froze, wide-eyed and jaw dropped. 'That must be the most disturbing, yet amazing show ever.' He thought.

Dez grin. "That was amazing! Don't you think?"

"Yeah." He answers flatly.

"If the girls were here, they would be nauseated!"

"Yeah..."

"Ooh, hey, let's invite the girls and show them!"

"We can't.I bet they're all in Trish's house for the sleepover party." Austin reminds him.

"Well, let's go and have some fun!" Dez says, jumping off the couch and head for the door.

"Okay, maybe it might be fun." The blond agrees and jump off the couch too to join his friend out the door to Trish's house._  
><em>

During the sleepover, all the girls are in the big tent, having a pillow fight, but it ended up taking it outside the tent. After a while, the girls run back in the tent, panting.

"Wow! That was fun." Ally says. "Who knew sleepovers are better than being alone at home with a good book!"

"All of us knew." Trish says.

"Books are fun too." Anna says. "It's like TV in your head you know, and you can get great ideas for a book too." Scarlett nod in agreement.

"Books are nice." Abriana starts. "But sports are fun!"

"Yeah!" Trish says. "Let's all play dodge ball in recess tomorrow!"

"And I'll drag Ally out of the library!" Tilly laughs.

"I like badminton." Says Scarlett.

"How about tennis?" Anna ask.

"Nah, hate it."

"Isn't tennis and badminton the same, but have a slight difference?" Abriana ask

"Yeah, but I hate any sports with balls in them."

"And yet, you like kickball and dodge ball." Ally says and Scarlett shrugs.

"Hey girls!" Austin pokes his head in the tent.

"Hey Austin! I thought you're not gonna come!" Trish smiles. "Come it and sit next to Ally!"

"Nah"

"Rejection." Scarlett says to herself as the girls giggles.

"Austin just rejected Ally." Anna whispers.

"Let's play wilderness explorer. Dez has his camera. You girls can be the animals!"

"No, we're tired!" Tilly whines. "We're already run around and pillow fight!"

"Let's have s'mores." Trish stands up and got out of the tent to get a plate of s'mores from the kitchen.

"Cool, we can eat then play!" Austin says, poking his head out of the tent and yell, Hey Dez! We're eating snacks then we can play!"

"We didn't agree to play wilderness hunters with them." Abriana whispers.

"Hey, maybe it will be fun." Tilly says. "You know, after we eat and get our engery back."

"Yeah... may I remind you that we're the animals and Austins the hunter?" Anna ask.

"I'll be a lion and kill them!" Trish smirks after getting in the tent with a big plate of s'mores. "This will be fun!"

After everyone had their snacks,( with the boys hogging the s'mores) they all go out and the girls all run around, like animals, trying to get away from Austin, the hunter. But ended up in a game of tag.

**Done! Whatcha think? Oh and Happy Tree Friends, does sound like a baby cartoon, but it's really not! It's funny with lots of blood and such. Check it out on YouTube if you like. I kinda left a bit grossed out and nauseated after seeing that. Well, bye! Later! Until 6th grade where the guys go to Middle School! BYE! REVIEW!**


End file.
